


Hentai World: Devil Survivor

by Saya444



Series: Hentai World [5]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: When the human world is taken by surprise by an invasion of savage demons, Japan is the first place to fall, and its people must seek ways to survive in this brutal new world where they are no longer on top of the food chain, especially the many attractive women living in Tokyo.





	1. Introduction

Hentai World: Devil Survivor

 Welcome one and to another installment of the Hentai World universe! For those of you who are new to this sensual experience, this is a lemon series where the hottest girls from different anime appear to have sex and degrade themselves like most hentai usually do. This was born of a need to see lemons for anime that give a lot of material, but no one does anything with them. And because I’m a perv who likes to see different things every once in a while.

 Today I bring you the companion piece to Hentai World: Persona, Hentai World: Devil Survivor. Those of you familiar with my other Queen’s Blade and Fairy Tail fics know that stories of the Hentai World universe focus on girls from a specific anime, in this case, it’s the Devil Survivor games. The premise is that these girls, lost and alone in a world taken over by demons, must try to survive, and have encounters with said demons in very sexual ways.

 There’s not a lot to really say, it’s pretty straight forward. Don’t expect any plot or happy ending, here the girls get fucked, plain and simple, with each chapter focusing on a specific girl. Updates will be irregular, considering I’m already busy with m Transformers series and the other HW stories, but I’ll update when I can. Feel free to check out my other stories when you get the chance.

 The girls of this story are:

**Devil Survivor**

**Yuzu**

**Amane**

**Midori**

**Haru**

**Mari**

**Shoji**

**Izumi**

**Devil Survivor 2**

**Io**

**Makoto**

**Fumi**

**Hinako**

**Airi**

**Otome**

That’s all the girls appearing in this story. I hope you enjoy my work, and remember…I’m watching you fap.


	2. Yuzu

Chapter 1-Yuzu

 It was a nightmare, like something from some sick horror movie come to life. No one would thought that things could’ve devolved like this in just one day, but then again, no one saw this disaster coming.

 Demons. Once believed to be the term for evil beings from various world mythologies, most notably Christianity, the term now refers to the nonhuman entities that had arrived via the strange portal that appeared over Japan on the winter solstice. They descended upon Tokyo like a locust swarm and immediately began attacking any humans they found on sight. Within hours, the entire city was engulfed in chaos as people tried to get away from the slaughter. The army was useless against the inherent power of the demons, who used magic to disable most of their technology and weapons before going in for the kill. As the portal grew larger, more demons started flooding in and tearing everything and everyone up. Men, women, children, no one was safe.

 As the city burned, the demons spread to the rest of the country, invading the other Japanese islands. And within a week they were spreading to nearby countries. The other nations of the world sought to contain the threat, but portals similar to the one that first appeared over Tokyo manifested over the major population centers of other countries as well, and soon the demon invasion became global. War followed for these nations, which were slowly losing to the otherworldly onslaught of the horde, but for Japan, that once proud country was lost forever, its people trying in vain to survive under the oppressive shadow of the demons.

XXXXXX

 Yuzu Tanikawa groaned in exhaustion as she walked slowly through the empty streets of what used to be Shinjuku. The usually crowded streets were cold and lifeless, neon light signs dark and dusty, and aside from the occasional stray dog or cat, there wasn’t a soul within miles of her location. The poor girl was careful to stay away from the open spaced areas like intersections and marketplaces, that’s where the demons like to coalesce and ambush unsuspecting humans. But she would give an arm just to have a nice hot bath and something decent to eat.

She was a regular girl with shoulder length auburn hair held back by a headband and large brown eyes. She wore a thin backless pink shirt that left her sides bare, exposing some of her blue and white striped bra with a blue mini skirt and black thigh high socks with pink sandals. Yuzu was once a normal girl who had been having an outing with her friends when the invasion occurred. She, along with thousands of others were given a front row seat to the start of the apocalypse.

 It all happened so fast that she could barely remember what happened. All she could clearly recall was getting separated from her friends and running like hell when she saw a man next to her get eaten alive by some imp-looking demon. The sight was grotesque, more so than any other horror movie she had seen, and she just ran as fast as her legs could carry her. That was only a few days ago, but now Tokyo looked like a war zone.

 ‘I wonder if mom and dad are alright.’ She thought wearily. ‘Did they make it somewhere safe? Do they think I’m dead?’

 She had no way of answering these questions, not without finding a way back home. And that was a dream itself as the only way back to her neighborhood was by train over a bridge. Her only hope was finding some community center where she could stay for the time being with some food and water. And a place to hide from the demons.

 ‘Not that they’re the only ones I have to worry about.’ Yuzu thought with a grimace.

 She knew that there were rogue gangs running around, scavengers fighting or avoiding the demons, stealing from poor bystanders who were weaker than them. Yuzu also knew that some of the more viscous gangs would kidnap and rape young girls like her for shits and giggles, their minds already warped by the demonic miasma that permeated Tokyo. Yuzu was careful to avoid these gangs, as she was the perfect type of girl to be targeted by them, and her outfit didn’t help things either.

 “Maybe if I find a grocery store, I could settle down there until morning.” Yuzu muttered. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the tiny shadow flying over her until it was too late.

 “Well, well, what do we have here?” A tinkling voice giggled.

 Yuzu froze, her thought session broken by panic as she saw something blocking her way out of the alley she was sneaking through. It was a demon. Granted, this demon was about the size of a china doll, but that didn’t ease Yuzu’s worries. No matter what size they were, all demons were dangerous.

 This demon was a Pixie of the Fairy Race. She was a small, attractive looking creature, humanoid in appearance with healthy skin that glowed in the dim lighting of the street and sported a cute but mature womanly face with short curly red hair and clear eyes. She wore a tight fitting blue leotard, blue elbow gloves and thigh high boots and sported a pair of butterfly wings on her back that fluttered at high speeds, keeping her tiny body aloof. She flew closer to the girl, smiling devilishly as she left bright sparkles in her wake.

 “A human? Here? How fortunate of me.” Pixie grinned, her wind chime voice overlapped with a deeper, more demonic one.  “And a cute one as well, this is very good.”

 “P-please, don’t hurt me.” Yuzu begged, her voice shaking. She took a cautious step back and yelped when Pixie flew in close to her face again. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just trying to survive!”

 “That’s what we’re all trying to do here, sweetie. Survive. That’s the law of the land. The question is,” Pixie’s cute face darkened and her teeth lengthened a bit. “Are you strong enough to last out here?”

 Yuzu jumped back but tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell on her behind. Pixie giggled, her menacing visage reverting to her usual appearance of innocence and mischievousness. She flew around Yuzu, eyes scanning the girl up and down and nodding in appreciation.

 “Relax, I’m not gonna hurt you. It’d be a shame if I damaged such a pretty thing like yourself.” Pixie licked her lips as she surveyed Yuzu’s curves, focusing particularly on her breasts. She lowered herself until she was hovering in front of Yuzu’s chest, and starting poking her right on the tips of her breasts. “That’s what I love about you humans, the stark majority of you are average at best, but there are a few lucky ones who draw the right card in terms of genes. You, my friend, are one of those people.”

 “Get away from me!” Yuzu cried out and sprang to her feet, running away from the small demon, but she only took a couple of steps before hitting something hard and falling back to the ground. pixie giggled and twirled over to the girl.

 “I said I wasn’t going to hurt you, not that I would leave you alone. A girl as cute as you shouldn’t be wandering around all alone. You’ll never know what you might run into.” Pixie said.

 Yuzu looked at what-or rather who-she ran into. It was another demon, one not so cutesy as Pixie. It was a Troll, another demon of the Fairy race that was one of the dumber members of that particular demon clan. It was a large blue-green skinned demon with a tall, rotund body clad in only a leopard skin cloak for clothing. On its bald head was a little fur cap that fell over its round yellow eyes, which glowed as it glared down at the human girl. But what caught Yuzu’s attention was the growing tent between its legs and she was disgusted to realize that it was the Troll’s erection, and a rather large one at that.

 She scooted back, only to find her back hit something soft. She turned to see the Pixie, now human sized thanks to her magic, kneeling behind her, arms around her shoulders to keep from moving away. Yuzu struggled, but the Pixie had a strong grip on her, and she squeaked when she felt the demon’s hands run down her shoulders to her chest.

 “Bad things happen to cute girls who run around without an escort. There are some who’d like to get a taste of that wonderful body of yours,” Pixie said, licking the shell of Yuzu’s ear. She giggled and began massaging Yuzu’s chest. “But don’t worry. We’re not like those filthy humans. My friend and I will take good care of you.”

 “L-let go! I’m not going to have sex with that thing!” Yuzu screamed.

 “That’s fine, because it’s not like you have a choice.”

 Pixie groped the girl’s soft chest harder, using her magic to make her touch more sensitive for Yuzu. Yuzu whimpered as she felt her nipples harden and a little tingle between her legs, rubbing her thighs together to stem the growing heat. Pixie smiled and cast a spell on Yuzu, one that increased her inherent arousal and put her under her control. It was nothing major, just something to make the human more…agreeable with the situation.

 The power of the spell spread from Pixie’s hands, sinking into where she was pinching Yuzu’s nipples and spreading throughout her body. Yuzu’s face was red and sweaty, her body was hot and that tingling in her pussy was starting to drive her insane. Pixie grabbed the bottom of her pink blouse and pulled it up until it was over Yuzu’s bra-clad breasts. She also tore the bra away as well and started pinching and pulling at Yuzu’s red nipples, loving the sound of Yuzu’s moans.

 “See? It’s nothing to worry about. We’re just here to have some fun.” Pixie whispered. “All three of us.”

 Through her cloudy gaze, Yuzu saw the loincloth of the Troll fall away to reveal a large, 10 inch blue skinned cock. It grunted at her but she already knew what it demanded of her. Pixie pushed her forward until she was kneeling in front of its massive shaft. Yuzu blushed as she took in its musky scent; she never had sex before, just some heavy petting and fellatio with her girl friends on some Friday nights. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, running her tongue along the mushroom tip.

 The Troll groaned, startling her, but she kept going, licking along the sides of the shaft and even reaching a hand up to fondle its massive balls. She was no expert at sex, but the subtle suggestions that Pixie was sending her via the spell guided her actions and soon she was sucking on the demon’s cock vigorously. Pixie smirked and ran her fingers over the hard points under her tight leotard, pinching and twisting her own nipples as she got aroused at the sight. It was so fun corrupting lost, wayward humans who were desperate. Much easier than waiting for someone to summon them from the Expanse.

 Yuzu moaned as she descended further into depravity, not even feeling sick or disgusted for sucking off a demon that could devour her at a moment’s notice. She took as much of its cock into her mouth as possible, sucking and drooling over the thick length while her free hand was under her skirt, pulling her panties to the side as she fingered herself. Yuzu had never felt this way before; it was strange, feeling so overridden with lust that everything around her felt foggy like she was half asleep. When she woke up this morning in a run-down temple, she never thought that she would be on her knees giving head to a Troll. But the very thought of it made her suck even harder, just to get that itch settled.

 Pixie knelt down next to Yuzu and ran her hand through her hair. “That’s right little human. Just stop thinking and let your instincts take over. Be what you’re supposed to be…a whore who will do anything for a good fuck. That’s what you humans are good for anyway besides being food.”

 Yuzu paid her cruel words no heed as she continued sucking the Troll off. She pulled her head back, slurping the length as she did so, and flicked her tongue on the underside of the cockhead. The tickling feeling on the most sensitive part of its dick caused the Troll to grunt and growl and it felt a climax coming along. Pixie, who could read the demon’s moods, knew it was about to cum and grabbed the back of Yuzu’s head, shoving the human’s mouth onto its shaft. She smirked up at the Troll and it used this as a signal to release its large gallon of semen into Yuzu’s mouth.

 The girl jumped when she felt a flood of thick, virile and creamy cum fill her mouth and shoot down her throat. It didn’t taste salty, but slightly sour and sweet. The liquid was very thick, oozing down her throat at a slow speed that only made the experience more euphoric. Pixie didn’t let up on her head, so she was forced to swallow the first few blasts of cum without pause. When her belly as full of semen, Pixie pulled her head back, letting two blasts hit her in the face, before pointing the cock at Yuzu’s chest and coating her large tits in a thick layer of cum. Yuzu moaned as she watched her succulent orbs get covered in a thick glaze of the foul liquid and swallowed the cum on her face.

 Eventually the flow stopped, but the Troll’s cock didn’t even so much as sag. As Yuzu was scooping cum off her face, Pixie shot her head down and started licking and sucking on her breasts. Yuzu blushed and gasped as the fairy ran her tongue along her tits, licking up all the thick cream on her skin with the skill of a veteran lover (she didn’t know that this Pixie had a reputation for sexing up female demons of nearly all races, even the Yaksini and Lilith demons). Soon, her breasts were cleaned of their semen glaze, now shining with a thin sheen of saliva as Pixie stared at Yuzu’s face and pulled the girl in for a kiss.

 Yuzu didn’t even try to resist as she French kissed the demon. She felt the cum gathered in Pixie’s mouth wash onto her tongue and she swallowed it gratefully. Pixie put her hand under Yuzu’s skirt and ripped away her panties to get some clearance as she fingered the human’s soaking wet pussy. They shared this lewd and intense kiss for a couple of minutes, ending only when Pixie fingered Yuzu to an orgasm before she disengaged from Yuzu’s lips, a thin strand of cum connecting their mouths. Pixie smiled and licked the strand up sensually.

 “That felt wonderful, didn’t it?” She asked.

 “Uh huh.” Yuzu said drowsily.

 “Good, but don’t think that our fun’s over yet. We still have the main attraction to get to.”

 Pixie snapped her fingers and Yuzu was lifted off the ground. She was plopped on top of a fallen soda machine, her legs spread and pussy exposed to the Troll’s lustful advances. Yuzu looked up and saw the Troll stomp towards her, reaching out to hold her legs open as it ran its thick cockhead along her dripping folds. She whimpered and squirmed a bit in nervousness as taking in something so large into her virgin pussy.

 “Relax dear, I know you’re a virgin but I can promise that it won’t hurt at all. Just let him in.” Pixie whispered, hovering behind Yuzu and holding her body still.

 “O-okay…” At this point, Yuzu was obeying the fairy demon on her own free will, since the spell had worn off after she was cummed on.

 The Troll held its grip on her legs as it slowly pushed into her. Yuzu gasped and panted as she felt its large head part her outer folds, making her pussy emit wet squishy sounds as she was spread open by its girth alone. Her tightness caused it to grunt and push harder, not letting up as it sank more of its cock into her. Yuzu gripped Pixie’s arms and moaned. Getting filled like this was a strange but pleasant experience that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

 She took deep breaths when she felt its cockhead hit the edge of her womb, and whined when it pulled its hips back, only to thrust back in again. Pixie had mentally commanded the Troll to take slow, but hard thrusts, she didn’t want her new toy to break so early in their game. She held Yuzu tightly as her body rocked back and forth from the rough thrusts she was getting, groping her tits and listening to the girl’s moans. Yuzu just leaned back into the Pixie’s embrace and gave in to the lovely feelings that ravished her mind right now. She even pulled Pixie in for a deep kiss, which pleased the demon greatly.

 The troll struggled to keep itself from pounding Yuzu raw, but even then its thrusts were hard and forceful, each meaty pump nearly making its cock bottom out in Yuzu. Its pace increased and the sound of its large hips hitting her thighs in slick, wet slaps was the only thing that could be heard in the side street aside from Yuzu’s breathy moans. The Troll grunted, the only sign of exertion being a few drops of sweat on its face. It never got to fuck human girls that often before, and its fuck sessions with this Pixie were too few for it to count, so it hoped that it got to keep this human to play with when Pixie was unavailable.

 Yuzu was near catatonic at this point, her eyes gazed up at the dark gray sky sightlessly as she was  fucked like a whore in an alley. Her throat was hoarse from moaning and screaming so much, but she mustered up a quiet squeak when the Troll most of its cock into her pussy and rolled its hips around in a circular motion that made her reach another hard orgasm. She drooled mindlessly as she squirted all over the demon’s cock, and Pixie suddenly twisting her nipples as hard as she could caused another orgasm that made her mind go blank.

 Her pussy convulsed around the Troll’s cock like a vice and the sudden pressure around its already sensitive shaft made the demon reach its orgasm as well. The Troll bared its large teeth and slammed into her once more before gushing out an obscene amount of cum into her womb. Pixie smiled as Yuzu twitched like she was having a seizure from the sudden flood of cum filling her lower body, making her womb full to capacity before the cream came spurting out of her folds and leaking down her thighs. Huge globs of sickly yellowish cum oozed out of her hole, but the majority of it had stayed in her pussy and womb. Yuzu had long since passed out by now, trembling in Pixie’s arms as sparks of pleasure ran up and down her spine. Pixie sunk a finger into the girl’s stuffed pussy to scoop out a thick dallop of cum and sucked it off her finger.

 “Mmm, still tasty as ever.” Pixie moaned. She grinned down at the girl in her arms. “And you did good to, little girl. Not many girls your age can take a pounding from a Troll and not go insane. You’re a keeper.”

 The Troll gave a low groan, its cock still dripping with cum and juices. Pixie smiled up at the large demon and flew up to peck it on the cheek.

 “That’s right big boy, we’re keeping this slut. Not only will she give us some relief when we feel the need to fuck, she’ll also help us with our money problems over in Ginza.” She said. She hummed and tapped her chin, looking the fuck silly Yuzu over. “Maybe I can start my own human brothel over there. I’m sure Lilith wouldn’t mind.”

 With that thought in her head, Pixe snapped her fingers and a cloud of sparkles fell over the two demons and their new sex slave. There was a brief flash of light and then they were gone, with only Yuzu’s discarded sandals left behind as evidence that they were ever there.


	3. Amane

Chapter 2-Amane

 Ever since the horrific event known as The Fall, the world was a vastly different place now. Only a year had passed, but what was once the human world was barely recognizable anymore. Demons ran everything now, still hunting humans and fighting the armed forces of the world in bloody combat, usually with major human casualties. Civilians were the most unlucky ones, forced to run and hide like rats in fear of getting eaten (or worse) by the demons. It didn’t help that the demons made it their mission to destroy everything mankind built in order to remake the Earth into the “paradise” it was supposed to be, a world that once worshipped the old gods again.

 Japan was the worst off of the world’s nations. Being the first country to be invaded by the demons, Japan had all but fallen to the infernal creatures, and it was just a risk for people to walk from one end of the street to another without being assaulted by a demon. And the problem wasn’t just with the devouring of humans; it became apparent that there were numerous species of demons with unusually high sex drives, and they often vented their lustful frustrations on the poor humans. This mostly involved young women being abducted and raped on the spot without warning, teenage girls especially. And all the while, the mortals were powerless to defy them and could only pray for a miracle to take them out of this nightmare.

 But despite all the bloody carnage and killing and raping, there were people in Japan who revered the demons as the gods they believed themselves to be. Before the Fall, they were just a small occult that preached teachings that people ignored, but when the demons came, they were the first ones to welcome them with open arms. They were the Shomonkai, a cult that numbered in the thousands all over the country and were the most devout worshippers of the demonic horde.

 Their headquarters were based in Tokyo, in the Shinagawa ward. It was a modest building compared to the towering skyscrapers that surrounded it, but today it was one of the most important buildings in Tokyo, maybe even Japan. Here the Shomonkai communed with demons, given safe haven from the bloody violence that ravaged the outside world. But this wasn’t for free; the demons only agreed not to eat the Shomonkai on the orders of one of their lords, but they wanted something in return. It wasn’t too much, and it was something that the Shomonkai were all too happy to provide for their demon overlords.

 “Ahh!”

 Pleasure, sex; one of the major sins that drive humans and demons to commit heinous acts just to get a taste of. Demons were generally lustful creatures, some more than others, and when they weren’t devouring humans, many demons species were taking their fill of ripe young women ready for a good fucking. The Shomonkai, ever the faithful servants, were all too happy to provide women for them. A such, it wasn’t rare to see the Shomonkai’s headquarters become a breeding ground, a massive orgy held between demons and human females. There was a main chamber underground where all this took place, filled with women getting fucked in the strangest ways. Devoted servants of the Bels who gave their bodies freely; some were fucked on the ground, on the walls, held aloft in the air while slimy tentacles or tongues sank into their throats or pussies. Hard pulsating cocks that pierced the wombs of many girls with the intent of impregnating them. It didn’t matter whether the demon was large or small, physical or intangible, male or female. Sex was sex, and the demons wanted everything they could take.

 This was the life Amane Kuzuryu was born into. Raised by a controlling, overbearing father who worshipped the great demons of Bel and formed the Shomonkai cult from scratch, she was raised to prepare for the coming apocalypse in which mankind will be brought to heel by the demons, and the world reverted back to its primordial state; in which demons were worshipped as the pagan deities of nature. Amane knew from the moment that she started having her monthly bleeding that she was being groomed to be a great demon’s sex toy, a glorified whore in service of all that mankind feared and hated. She didn’t mind such a fate; eternal pleasure at the hands of some grotesque beast was preferable to suffering ungodly pain and torture. And it pleased her father to be held in such high regard by both man and demon.

 Amane was also no stranger to sex. She was an attractive young woman; she was a teenager with long, shoulder-length purple hair and slender, faded purple eyes that always held an impassive gaze. She wore the form fitting orange dress of her Shomonkai sisters that stopped mid-thigh with orange boots and long sleeves that covered her hands. She little else other than that (though she did have her high school uniform in reserve for some of the more…adventurous demons). It all started when she was thirteen, developing a hot young body at a young age, and was thrown into the pit of sex crazed demons at the behest of her father. At this point, be they fairy, angel, or god, it didn’t surprise her anymore.

 It was a constant pattern that never changed even after her father’s death, or the Fall. Today was just like any other day, sitting at the heart of the carnal orgy, on her knees servicing a demon’s thick cock with her mouth. She was sucking on the cock of an Incubus, while she felt the slimy, wet tongue of a Forneas rubbing the spot between her legs. The skirt of her dress was pushed up over her hips and her thighs were drenched in foul smelling saliva. The collar of her dress was pulled open to reveal her deep cleavage, glistening with sweat from the hot and heavy atmosphere in the chamber.

 “Ngh!” She grunted as Forneas’ tongue dug into her pussy and rolled around inside, licking every inch of her cunt before sinking deeper into her. As a result, she leaned forward, and the Incubus’s cock sank deeper into her throat.

 “Fuck this is great!” Incubus grunted, keeping a tight grip on her head. “You humans may suck at everything else, but you’re great for fucking!”

 Amane ignored his crass statement and continued sucking him off. Despite his small, imp-like size, the Incubus’ cock was almost ten inches long. It was salty and tasted of the sweet juices of the previous cunts it had impaled long before Amane, and the combined taste was enough to get her hotter. She skillfully tightened her throat muscles and took more of him into her throat, increasing her pace while sucking as hard as she could. Forneas continued to eat her out from behind, pressing his flat face against her behind and driving her up the wall with its prehensile tongue. The cunt eating only encouraged Amane to suck harder.

 The incubus gritted its sharp teeth and gripped her purple hair as he started pounding his cock into her throat. Her chin and throat was wet with her saliva, her cleavage glistened with perspiration. The moans sounding in her ears from her fellow sisters, and the sound of herself choking on this unholy creature’s dick was too much for the young priestess to handle and she gave a muffled groan as she hit her climax. Her juices squirted out onto Forneas’ tongue, coating her inner thighs in her sweet cum. At the same time, she deep throated the incubus to the point where the demon she was servicing could no longer hold himself back and he came as well.

 That tipping point where her pleasure reached its zenith was the only time Amane’s mask would fall and she could show her true self; a girl caught in the throes of pleasure and giving herself to the ultimate sin that had brought down kingdoms. That euphoric feeling of thick waves of cum filling her mouth and washing over her tongue, oozing down the back of her throat like pudding, caused her to have another orgasm. She drank the cum down greedily, taking time to savor the thick cream while riding out the rest of her orgasm. This was one of her favorite times of day, giving her mind and body to the demons and getting the ultimate pleasure back in full.

 “That was great as usual, lady Amane.” The incubus grinned and with a wave of his finger, she was spun around so that her ass was facing him. He gripped her hips and started inserting his cock into her dripping wet pussy, groaning in bliss as his long shaft was engulfed in her moist heat. “Now let’s get to the fun part!”

 Amane let out a pleasured sigh and dug her fingers into the floor as her body was rocked back and forth with each hard thrust the demon gave her. Aside from drinking cum and reaching her own climax, this was another one of her favorite moments during these “offerings”. To experience her tight cunt get slipt open and her womb stuffed beyond natural capacity was something one could only experience with a demon. Once you have that moment, no human alive could please you anymore. And for Amane, who has been the cum dumpster of demons all her life, this was all she knew. And she loved every single moment of it. As she was fucked from behind, the stingray-like form of Forneas hovered in front of her, his tongue slithering out of his mouth. Amane opened her mouth and accepted the thick appendage into her cum stained gullet, moaning around it as the tongue sank to the back of her throat.

 Taken from the front and back once again, this must be her lucky day, she mused. Granted, some of the other girls her age were servicing three demons at once, but she didn’t mind. The incubus’s cock reached deep inside her body, parting her folds with each thrusts, with its pointed tip piercing her womb. Her body would be jerked forward and Forneas’ tongue would sink deeper into her throat, and her body would once again be a mess of fluids and sweat. Such a site of this pure, young woman being taken by these two misshapen creatures of sin would be seen as heinous. An act against god. But god didn’t exist on Earth anymore. There was only hell.

 Amane’s third orgasm came quicker than the last, the same with the incubus too. He thrust his cock deep into her pussy, bypassing her cervix and entering her womb before letting his second load of the day shoot into her. She sucked on the tongue in her mouth as she felt her lower body fill up with thick, yellowish cum. His cock swelled before discharging another load into her. Thick globs quickly filled her womb, and the excess seed would leak from her stuffed cunt, trickling down her thighs onto the floor, joining the clear puddle of cum she had squirted just minutes before. Once the seeding of the Shomonkai’s priestess was done, the incubus withdrew his cock from her gooey, cum-filled hole, while Forneas would take its tongue from her throat, licking the side of her neck as it backed away.

 But she wasn’t done. No, there were more demons to service, more opportunities to give her body in offering. By the time she was done today, her womb will be so full of cum she’d look pregnant. And some of her sisters will actually have the honor of bringing a demon’s child into this world.

XXXXXX

 Amane had been a part of many things that would haunt a girl her age. She had been deflowered by one of the great demons of Bel at the age of 13, she had witnessed her father be devoured by another Bel demon as a sacrifice to open the portal to the demon world, she had witnessed her mother, a woman who had contested Amane’s very presence in the Shomokai, become the sex slave of Beelzebub as punishment for standing against the Shomonkai. Amane had watched with cold eyes as the woman who gave her life became nothing more than a cock sleeve, feeling nothing for her. Amane had once wondered if she was like her mother in that regard; a glorified cum dumpster for demons at the behest of the Shomonkai. But now she knew that wasn’t true. Unlike her mother, Amane had _power **.**_

After her father sacrificed himself to bring about the Fall, Amane had inherited his position as leader of the Shomonkai. And with that position came the eternal servitude to the Bel demons who granted her and her followers their magical powers. The demons of Bel were manifestations of Babel, the tower that acted as the pillar that connected the human and demon worlds. By forming a pact with the Bel demons, her father was able to open portals all over japan, and later the world, to allow the demons entry. He was devoured by Belberith as payment for bringing such an event about, and she was promoted to head priestess of the Shomonkai. Many demons called her the Whore of Babel, for her status as the Bel demon’s plaything and sex toy, her body and purity her payment for granting the Shomonkai amnesty and protection.

 There was one Bel demon in particular that had taken a liking to Amane. Her name was Jezebel, and she was Amane’s personal…caretaker. She was one of the only Bel demons, other than Beldr, who stayed in Japan during the first day of the Fall. Of all the demons Amane gave her body to, Jezebel had been with her the most, and knew every nook and cranny of her form from years of fucking her into submission. Whereas her father taught her to hide her emotions, Jezebel encouraged Amane to give into her inner desires, let go of concepts such as innocence and honor and let loose. There was no point in trying to bury your emotions in a world where such emotions were accepted wholeheartedly.

 A day after the orgy, Amane stood at the center of a pentagram inside one of her personal chambers, the very same room where she was taken by her first demon. Her robes were clean and neat, as was her body. But Amane knew that it wouldn’t matter once Jezebel came in. But the thought of Jezebel dirtying her again after cleaning up was an oddly arousing thought for the young priestess.

 As the sun reached the very top of the sky, the pentagram began to glow underneath her. Amane felt the air around her get warmer, a breeze washed over her body. She closed her eyes with a pleased sigh as five purple tentacles that looked a little like plant vines rose up from the floor and wrapped around her body. Two ensnared her arms, the other two clenched around her bare thighs, and the fifth wrapped around her torso, running between her breasts and rubbing against her chin. Amane was about to open her mouth to accept the fleshy tendril inside when she heard a hauntingly familiar voice whisper in her ear.

 “ _Why hello little lamb. It’s been a while.”_

Amane opened her eyes and bore witness to the large form of the demon Jezebel. She was an abstract mixture of plant and human parts; a naked lower body covered in faded and worn bandages, but from the shoulders up, large plant stalks ending with purple rose petals swayed in the air like snakes. Each stem had its own body part, two arms, an ear, a mouth and the head, which was that of a human woman’s with silky black hair and piercing red eyes. Jezebel’s mouth stem licked its lips as her eyes ran up and down Amane’s body.

 “I’m sorry I haven’t called you, lady Jezebel.” Amane apologized. Her breathing increased as she felt the tentacle rub her breasts, causing her nipples to poke through her dress. “The Fall has required most of my attention in order to remain on track. That includes making sure some of the demons keep their part of the deal.”

 “ _I know, little lamb. Leading a cult is hard work, and I’m not mad that you haven’t called me.”_ Jezebel’s mouth hovered close to Amane’s face. “ _But I do intend to make up for lost time. I’ve missed your succulent body, your quiet moans, that cute face of yours. It feels like the first time I fucked you two years ago.”_

Amane blushed as she thought back to that time. Her father had summoned Jezebel to act as her guardian until the Fall could be brought about. During that two year period, Jezebel had fucked Amane as hard as she could, hammering in the reality of her situation as a slave to both the demons and her own pleasure. She began to let out soft pants as the tentacles gripping her thighs slithered towards her bare heated core and started rubbing their mushroom tips against her moist lower lips. Jezebel’s mouth caught Amane’s open mouth in a kiss and the girl accepted the demon’s dominating back tongue into her throat. Jezebel tasted like honey, her scent like roses, it all made Amane’s head hazy. It was hard to focus while she was being pleasured in three places at once, but Jezebel was someone who liked to multitask.

 After a minute of French kissing, Jezebel pulled her mouth back and used her hands to grip the front part of Amane’s dress. With a hard tug, she pulled the collar of her dress apart to reveal her cleavage and the little black rose mark between her breasts. Amane moaned louder this time as the separated mouth moved in and began licking and kissing at her breasts, parting the dress even more as it licked inside her cleavage and bit at her soft orbs. Those same black painted lips finally reached the girl’s nipples and started sucking on the rock hard nubs.

 “Oh god,” Amane gasped, her face flushed and sweaty. It really has been so long since she had this experience. Jezebel chuckled, the action causing Amane’s chest to shake a bit and lightly jiggle her breasts.

 “ _There is no god, sweetheart,”_ She said. “ _Not anymore.”_

Jezebel continued to suckled on Amane’s chest, and the tentacle that was once fondling her slithered up to her face. Amane parted her lips and accepted the thick tentacle into her drooling mouth, letting it bury itself deep into her mouth and almost sinking down her esophagus. She sucked on it, licked what little she could reach with her tongue, treated it like she would a regular dick. She lost herself in the vile fellatio she was giving and had practically blanked out the rest of the world, until she felt something thick and smooth shove into her pussy with such force that she actually yelped.

 “ _You’ll have to forgive me for being a bit impatient,”_ Jezebel grinned. “ _I just can’t wait to sample your body again. My frustrations need to be satiated after holding them in for a long time.”_

Amane could only let out muffled grunts as her mouth and pussy were fucked with little restraint, while the disembodied mouth at her chest lathered her tits with saliva and marred her soft white skin with bite marks. It was an attack on multiple fronts, something that Jezebel excelled in, either in battle or in sex. It was why Amane loved being used by her, she provided an intense overload of the senses. It would drive a lesser human mad, but Amane had gone through much since losing her virginity to Beldr. Choking on a tentacle in her throat, having her tits bitten and sucked by a mouth and having her pussy reshaped by another tentacle was nothing to her at this point in her life, but it still felt wonderful. The intense aura Jezebel was emitting also helped set the mood too.

 20 minutes in and Amane was still being fucked. The only difference was that the second tentacle on her thigh had buried itself into her asshole and was pounding away in a counter-pattern to the one fucking her pussy. Amane herself was nearly on the verge of passing out, breathing heavily through her nose as the tentacle in her mouth fired another shot of cum into her stomach again. The smell and taste of cum assaulted her senses and she could barely think of anything else. Jezebel’s sweet smell dominated her like nectar to a hummingbird. When she felt Jezebel’s tongue run up her saliva-slick breasts to her neck and then felt her sharp teeth bite into the base of her throat, Amane’s faltering restraint finally snapped and her orgasm hit her like a train.

 Jezebel grinned as she felt Amane’s pussy tighten around her tentacle and decided to give her a reprieve. The cocks assaulting the girl’s mouth, pussy and asshole all shoved themselves as deep as possible before simultaneously releasing their helping of cum into her body. Amane’s eyes rolled back into her head as she swallowed huge globs of demonic seed, with some of it leaking past her stuffed lips, and accepted the even larger globs pumping into her womb and colon. Her stomach swelled a bit from all the cum she was taking, and more leaked down her legs onto the floor. Thankfully her cum filling didn’t take that long to subside, and soon the tentacles pulled out of her holes, allowing her to drop to the floor.

 “Thank…you…” Amane panted, cum leaking profusely from her mouth, pussy and butthole. Jezebel savored the sight of this prim and proper priestess laying in a puddle of cum, most of it coming from her two holes.

 “ _Rest up, little lamb. I will come back for you, and we will continue to have our own fun.”_ Jezebel cackled. Her laughs could be heard echoing in the air even as her body disappeared back into the pentagram.

 And Amane still sat on the floor, her dress and body covered and filled with cum. Though completely exhausted, she was happy. Happy to fulfill her duty to her group, to her family and mostly, to herself. She wanted this life, and all the benefits that came with it. And if the world couldn’t handle her wanting something for herself once in a while. Well…it was already burning wasn’t it?


	4. Midori

Chapter 3-Midori

 Komaki Midori was a girl who always dreamed of being a hero people could look up to. She wanted to be like those magical girls she always saw on TV as a child, a defender of the innocent and a hero that fought evil. Her father, a stunt performer, always fed into her dream of becoming someone who could defend the weak and fight those that abused their power. It was a little obsession of hers that stayed with her well into her teens, especially when her father died in a car accident. As she grew older, she created the internet personality “Dolly” as her handle to her viewers, a cosplay idol who reached high levels of fame very quickly.

But when the Fall occurred over Japan, Midori found her dream becoming a reality. She saw people being accosted by demons, men eaten alive, women raped, children orphaned. The sheer carnage of it all was staggering and Midori found herself in the middle of a waking nightmare. For a girl who was not used to such bloodshed and horrors, Midori’s mind had formed a shell around itself to protect her from the evils that befell her fellow man. She fully accepted her magical girl persona, roaming the streets of Akibahara as the hero “Magical Girl Dolly”. She wasn’t afraid to put her life on the line for those in need. These people needed someone to look up to, and who better than someone who had the power to protect them against these foul creatures.

She even found a demon sympathetic to her cause; a small demon named Jack Frost, who looked like large snowball with tiny legs and arms with small boots and a blue hat on his round head. He gave her power, the power to fight demons and become a true magical girl! But the methods used to acquire such power was…odd to say the least.

“Ah!” Midori whimpered as she felt the large, leathery cock push into her tight pussy from behind. Her dainty hands clenched on the little car she was bent over as her body was rocked back and forth from the hard thrusts of the large demon behind her. The Morax that she and Jack Frost had encountered was large and powerful, its appearance was similar to that of a minotaur, aside from its buffalo head, the rest of its body was entirely human, though its cock was certainly above human proportions. It was only thanks to the magical power coursing through Midori’s body that she was able to accept his cock.

This was nothing new to Midori. She was a pretty girl, and naturally her cute looks would attract a demon with less honorable plans for her body. Such a fate was even more common when she took up the magical girl persona, which was reflected in the way she dressed. Her costume was something she made herself; a form hugging pink dress that had was composed of long gloves that went past her elbows, a short white skirt with black thigh-high boots and a pink ribbon holding her long indigo blue hair back. Her looks and cute attitude were what made her such a sensation online, and she didn’t mind the occasional lewd comments made at her and her attire, but she wondered what her fans would think after knowing that a demon of all creatures was living their fantasies.

“Hee-hoo, hang in there, Dolly! This is nothing you can’t handle, hoo!” Jack Frost chirped, watching the act from his perch atop a cooler. He swung his little legs back and forth as he watched his girl take one for the team.

“T-thanks, Frosty!” Midori grunted, her face red as a beet and her body covered in sweat as Morax increased his thrusting into her. She gave breathless pants as the massive cock shoved her folds apart as it speared its way into her womb, brushing past her cervix with each hard thrust. She tried to block out the sloppy slurps her pussy made as it accepted the demon’s shaft, as well as his heavy breathing behind her. Morax was certainly one of the larger demons she’s ever had, but Jack Frost’s words of encouragement kept her going. The larger the demon, the more power she got.

Midori was no stranger to sex, not after spending the better part of the year fucking nearly every species of low to mid-level demon for magical power. But she was still getting the hang of using her body to bring someone to a quick climax. She tried to clench her muscles around the fat cock like a vacuum and moaned at the increased friction it gave her. Thankfully it did work, as Morax’s pace quickened and his large hands gripped her slender hips tighter as a result. She gritted her teeth and continued to withstand the not too gentle fucking, squeezing her lower muscles around his cock as much as she could when she wasn’t distracted by a fierce surprise orgasm.

“It’s almost time, hoo. Better get ready for this one, hee-hoo.” Her icy partner declared.

Morax huffed steam from his nostrils as he fucked her hard enough to nearly send her falling face first into the hood of the car. Midori could barely think straight at this point, and she had no idea when the demon was going to give her his seed; but one last thrust Morax gave answered her question as he buried his cock deep into her body and released a massive gush of thick seed into her tight hole. Midori gasped and shuddered as she felt that disgustingly familiar feeling of being cummed into.

Midori felt each pulsation of his cock as it fired large globs of cum into her womb. She rolled her hips and bit her lip. Visualizing this monster’s cum defiling her body once again was enough to bring Midori to another orgasm, the last one of the night. Morax, uncaring of her own climax, continued cumming into the young magical girl, even as she passed out from exhaustion.

XXXXXX

When Midori woke up, she found herself in a hotel room, lying on the bed with a Sylph sitting between her legs, eating out her cum filled pussy. It was the same Sylph that Jack Frost always took her to after a session to clean out her recently fucked pussy. Though they were usually docile demons, this particular Sylph was rather insatiable and horny. She had no qualms about eating a human out, though that was as far as she could take it. Midori had no qualms about that. It was weird enough that she was practically selling her body to demons for magic powers, having sex with female demons at that was something she wasn’t all that eager to do.

“You did great, hoo!” Jack Frost chirped, hopping atop the bed. “You’ll be even more powerful, hee-hoo!”

Midori gave him a shaky smile, but her body shuddered when Sylph’s tongue reached that special spot inside her folds that triggered another hard orgasm. To her credit, the Sylph didn’t protest when a flood of human juices squirted in her face, and she drank Midori’s release up completely, along with the last of the demon cum leaking from her pussy. Now the only traces of cum that Midori had was that large clump sitting in her womb.

“That’s g-great, Frosty.” Midori said. “Thanks to this, I won’t have to recharge for a while.”

“But that’s not enough, hee-hoo. More powerful demons are popping up, and you’ll need more power to fight them. What you have now isn’t enough, hee-hoo!”

Midori frowned, but quickly hid it. She was all for fighting demons that plagued the surviving humans in this city, but she was getting somewhat tired of being a cum dumpster of the creatures she was fighting to destroy. She had met Jack Frost accidentally a few months ago after he saved her from an ill-fated meeting with a Dis (who seemed rather pissed at her for some reason. Probably because she was more gifted in the looks department than her). Jack Frost had offered the scared girl a chance to fight back, a chance to gain the power needed to become the hero she wanted to be.

She was upset and having a mental breakdown back then, so she didn’t hesitate to accept the offer. That was how she lost her virginity to a demon, having Jack Frost basically throw her to the ground and fuck her on the spot with frenzied thrusts, splitting her tight folds open with his surprisingly girthy cock. The icy feeling of his body between her legs wasn’t too unpleasant, and when he came in her, he gifted her some of his power. She became a true magical girl that day, and she used her power with great fervor, smiting demons that assaulted humans, with her trusty Jack Frost sidekick at her side. It was like a dream come true.

Then came the fine print; her powers were not permanent, they would eventually run out the more she used them. The solution to this problem was to accept the seed of a demon into her body, either orally or vaginally. Midori wasn’t keen on essentially prostituting herself to other demons that could kill her at a moment’s notice, but Jack Frost assured her that she was safe as long as he was around. And so she spent her days fight and fucking demons periodically; the stronger the demon, the more magic power she got. She got used to this pattern, and now it doesn’t bother her as much as it should. Though by rights, Midori should’ve been concern that she was taking this very well all things considered.

Midori had lost count of how many demons she fucked, and lately she was getting drawn into fucking more powerful demons for stronger powers. She asked Jack Frost if he knew another, less sexual way of getting stronger, and he pretty much told her to suck it up and deal with it. It was a heavy price to pay for defending the innocent.

“Are you all cleaned up, hee-hoo? Good, hoo!” Jack Frost hopped onto the bed and toddled over to her. “Then we can get back to business.”

“B-but, I just got done having sex with a Morax! Can’t I just rest for a little while?” Midori whined.

“Nope! Evil never rests and neither will we, hee-hoo!” Jack Frost jumped off the bed and ran for the door. “Now clean up and get moving Dolly, hee-hoo!”

Midori flopped back onto the pillow and groaned. For a walking ball of snow flurries, he certainly burned with the fires of justice.

XXXXXX

“Maragidyne!”

With a wave of her hand, Midori set five Wendigo aflame with a powerful fire spell that roasted them alive. Ignoring the smell of burning flesh, she spun around in a fancy twirl before pointing a finger at a Dis.

“Hamoan!”

Dis let out a loud scream as an aura of light burned her to cinders, tearing her apart and leaving only dust in her wake. The rest of the demons that tried to ambush Midori were already trying to flee for their lives, caught off guard by her powerful magic. It wasn’t their fault, Midori looked nothing like one of those Shomonkai that worked for them, and it was their assumption that she was harmless that led to this bloody massacre.

“Fuck this! I’m not dying to some bitch in a costume!” Orobas yelled and ran down the street. Jack Frost fired a bufu at his back, shouting insults after him.

“Yeah, you better not come back, hoo!” Jack Frost smiled and looked back at Midori. “That was hee-great, Dolly! You really sent them –hee-packing!”

Despite her exhaustion, Mirdori smiled a bit at the demon’s enthusiasm. Even though he was essentially forcing her into odd sexual situations nearly every day, he was still a great friend to count on, given that she had no one else.

“Come on Dolly, let’s find some more bad guys to beat!” He said loudly, but she shook her head.

“Sorry, Frosty, but I’m tired. Fighting off that Dis and Mara earlier was exhausting.” She explained.

Normally, Jack Frost would throw a cute little temper tantrum and force her to go along, tired or not. But he merely gave a little frown and shrugged. “Eh, that’s okay, hoo. I have just the thing to help you get your juice back, hee-hoo.”

Midori looked at him confused. “Huh?”

“There you are.” A deep voice said from behind her. “I was wondering where you two were.”

Midori glanced behind her and had to stop herself from openly gaping at the newcomer. It was obvious that this was a demon, but he had the appearance of a very attractive man. He was nearly 7 feet tall and had smooth dark gray skin with only a thin metal suit encasing his muscular, lithe body. His face was perfectly sculpted, with clear white eyes and long silverfish white hair that ran down his back. Midori had never seen a demon like him before, but she could feel the power rolling off him subtly. This demon was powerful, and she knew that fighting him was a bad mistake.

“W-who are you?”

“My name is Beldr, little girl, one of the great demons of Bel.” Beldr said in a silky smooth voice. Midori rubbed her thighs together from the strong surge of arousal just hearing his voice brought her. He definitely was not like the other demons she fought. “As for you, little girl, your icy friend here as told me all about you.”

“H-he has?”

“Mhmm,” Beldr nodded and stepped closer to Midori, stopping only when her soft breasts were pressed up against the hard planes of his chest. “He told me about your little superhero gig, and I wanted to contribute to your noble cause.”

“R-really? But aren’t you a demon?” Midori asked. Why was he offering to help her?

“Because humans like you are rare in this world. You show a courage that hasn’t been seen by your fellow man since ancient times, before you relied on your metal toys. Not to mention you’ve done a great job of getting rid of the vermin that cause problems for important people like me.” Beldr explained, not taking his eyes off her youthful features. “But I hear that your powers are limited and must be recharged via intercourse with other demons of less repute. Is that true?”

Midori gave a cute little glare at Jack Frost, who was fooling around with a Hua Po flittering around his head. “Yes, it’s true.”

“Then allow me to rectify that.” Beldr snapped his fingers and the thin armor around his body vanished in the blink of an eye. His near perfect form was bare for Midori to see, and her eyes ran down his handsome form, down his chest towards his pelvis, and gave a mute gasp at his erection. His cock was large, just like the other demons she encountered, but he was inhumanly large. A fat, girthy shaft three inches wide and ten inches long, throbbing against her skirt, as if sensing her ready and willing hole nearby. “Have sex with me, and you will never have to fuck another demon for a long time. Not to mention you’ll get even more power in return. What do you say?”

He reached up with one large hand to grope her modest breasts, massaging the firm globes sensually, his palm rubbing hard against the puckered nipple poking from underneath her dress. Midori swallowed loudly and licked her lips, adjusting her crooked glasses as she gave a little nod. Beldr smiled.

“Excellent! Then we can get started.” He placed a hand on top of her head and lightly pushed her down onto her knees before him. “Not, get to work, human. You have a long session ahead of you.”

Ignoring the thrill of excitement and anticipation she felt upon hearing those words, Midori took a deep breath, inhaling his masculine musk that got her even more heated, and leaned forward. As fellatio was nothing new to her, she knew how to lather the sides and head of his cock with her tongue, grasping the thick shaft and putting more work into it than she normally did. Even his skin tasted heavenly. It was like a drug, and she was hooked on it immediately, licking along the shaft like it was a lollipop. Once she was done with that, she took his head into her mouth and sank his dick into her wet orifice. She flicked her tongue along the mushroom tip and bobbed her head against his pelvis, sucking and licking like a prostitute servicing a wealthy client.

‘ _What’s the matter with me?’_ She thought. _‘I shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, but…he tastes so good. I wonder what his cum tastes like.’_

She ignored the rough asphalt digging into her knees as she increased her efforts. Beldr’s face was still calm and composed, but he smiled at her efforts to please him. Like all humans, his power aroused her and thus she went to great lengths to please him for that power. It was nothing new to him, but this human Jack Frost had found for him was one of the more interesting mortals, aside from the Shomonkai’s head priestess. While Jezebel has her fill of Amane, Beldr entertained keeping this girl for himself to satiate his desires for the rest of her life.

Midori had no idea of his inner thoughts as she took his dick to the back of her throat and beyond, going well beyond her limits, though she had no gag reflex to ruin the mood. Drool ran down the sides of her mouth and dripped onto her cleavage as she continued this sordid activity in broad daylight. It wasn’t until she pulled back and flicked her tongue against the cockhead that Beldr finally rewarded her efforts with his first climax. It came without warning, and Midori was unprepared for the sudden flood of thick, white goo spurting into her mouth and throat. Much of the first blast came bursting out the sides of her stretched mouth, but she recovered and went back to drinking down his seed.

Midori swallowed each large, cup-sized glob with audible gulps, her throat shifting to drink down the thick liquid. As she hoped, it tasted wonderful, and she couldn’t get enough of it. She sat on her knees gulping down glob after glob for what seemed like an hour, and when he was finally done cumming, her belly was warm and full of his seed. Midori pulled away from his cock with cum stained lips, panting with a red face and dazed eyes, her glasses slightly crooked.

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Beldr asked. “Now then, do you feel stronger?”

Midori wondered what he was talking about, having forgotten the whole reason she was copulating with him for a moment, but then she felt it. That surge of power running through his body. It was like a fire was lit in her belly where his seed rested, and its warmth spread to her fingertips and toes. She stood up, feeling stronger than she ever! Even Morax hadn’t made her feel this powerful!

“You feel it, the power, don’t you?” Beldr smirked. Midori gave a shaky nod in response. “Good. And that was just from you swallowing my seed. Imagine the power you will gain once my seed rests within your womb.”

Midori’s heart rate picked up immediately, and her whole body was struck with a sudden surge of arousal. It was enough to make her press her thighs together and give a cute little squeak as she came right on the spot. She fell to her knees before the smirking Beldr, who was amused by the sight.

“Someone’s certainly excited.” He quipped.

“Please,” She begged, digging her fingers into her soaking wet pussy. “Put it in me. Dolly needs your cum to fight the evil monsters!”

“Well, who am I to ignore a hero’s wishes?”

Beldr pulled her up by the hair and threw her over a crate, her ass pointed towards him. Midori bit her lip as she felt him lift her skirt and tear away her panties, biting her finger when she felt the saliva coated cock rub against her puffy lower lips. When he began to push into her, she whimpered and buried her head in her arms. He went in agonizingly slow, his large head pushing apart her soaked folds slick with her recent release. Her pussy gave out obscene went noises as he pushed himself deeper into her and by the time he was fully buried into her, the poor girl was on the verge of passing out.

He was large, unbelievably so. She felt very full and bloated, and sensitive. Every vein, every ridge of his cock was felt by her, and she drooled mindlessly as she felt the tip of his penis nudge the entrance to her womb. Good lord, this was too much. She never recovered from her last orgasm and here she was on the verge of another. Beldr held that position for a few minutes rolling his hips against her ass while keeping a firm grip on her hips. She whimpered and squirmed, wanting to get off as soon as possible, and escape this unholy torture.

“P-please, fuck meha-ahhh!!!”

Her pleas devolved into a startled scream as Beldr pulled his cock out and slammed it back into her. The breath was knocked from her lungs and she could only wheeze as he did it again, and again, and again. Soon he built up a solid pattern of hard thrusts that left her gasping for air, and gave her a series of mini-orgasms that drove her insane. Her body rocked back and forth over the crate, breasts flattened under her body, ass cheeks jiggling from the force of his rough pounding. Her mind was totally blank now, as was her gaze. Clear eyes stared blankly at the wall opposite her as she gave herself over to the pleasure, letting the demon have complete control over his body. And he made good use of this opportunity.

Midori had fucked hundreds of demons during her crusade as the magical girl, Dolly. They all used her body in many ways; threesomes with Incubi, tentacle sex with Mara that lasted nearly an hour and a half, having a phallus shaped snake shoved into her vagina by Lilith, letting a Nue pound her ass into oblivion while spontaneously casting zio randomly. She had been through a lot, but none of those weaklings had driven her to the edge of insanity like Beldr has. His aura alone was enough to make her cum, and his long, thick cock was spreading her open in ways that made her fear she’d be ruined for anyone else.  As it was, each forward thrust of his cock jammed the tip into her womb and sent an intense wave of pleasure shooting up her spine and making her mind black out for a second. Why the hell didn’t she search him out before?

A puddle of juices gathered on the ground between her legs, the result of the heavy run-off of her earlier orgasm and the ones that followed. Her thighs were slick and shiny with juices, her legs weak from exertion, and most of her lower body save her pussy was numb at this point. But Midori was dead to the world, only concerned with getting his tasty seed into her juicy crevice. And she could get her wish granted.

“Are you ready, girl? Are you prepared to take my seed?” Beldr asked, not decreasing in speed.

“Yesssssss,” Midori moaned, though it sounded like gibberish from her slurring. But Beldr got the idea and quickened his pace as he prepared to give her the finale she deserved.

“Then take it all, and become powerful!”

He gave one last thrust that buried his entire length into her pussy, punching through her cervix and into her womb before his head fired large blasts of cum directly into her body. The strong feeling of cum pumping into her like a hose caused Midori to have one last thunderous orgasm as she felt her womb get filled past its limits with thick cream. And with that cum came a surge of power greater than the last. It jolted her senses, forcing her back to consciousness and reinvigorated her body as she became aware of the ungodly flood of cum filling her insides, oozing back out her passage and overflowing around the stretched lips of her folds. She licked her lips in bliss as she felt thick trails of seed leaking down the insides of her thighs and laid her head back into her arms. She had no idea how long they were fucking, but she didn’t feel the least bit tired. In fact, she felt like she could rule the whole world if she wanted to!

“That felt good, didn’t it, Dolly?” Beldr asked, still cumming into her stuffed pussy.

“Oh it felt wonderful master!” Midori chirped. For a second she wondered why she called him master, but discarded that question. “Your seed is filling me with so much power! God it feels so good!”

“You can get even more of that pleasure if you stay with me. With my power, evil will have no place in the world with you watching over it.” Beldr promised. Midori suddenly found herself sitting on the crate, legs spread and a thick cock still spreading her pussy. “You are my new warrior of justice, Dolly, and together, we will make the world the utopia it was supposed to be!”

“I would like that very much master!” Midori said brightly. She reached down and scooped up a clump of seed onto her fingers and shoved them into her mouth, drinking down the thick glob with a moan. “Magical Girl Dolly is on the case! Evil has no place to run with my new power!”

Beldr smiled and continued thrusting into her for another round, which she was eagerly awaiting. Another soul dragged into darkness, and she didn’t even realize that she was his now to do with as he pleased. With his erection returning once again, Beldr teleported out of the area with his new slave in tow, planning on fucking her someplace more professional than some back alley.

As for Jack Frost, he was counting the large pile of Macca that he had on hand. He was going to miss that girl; it was all too easy to trick her into whoring herself out for him. Her mind was already broken that she didn’t think to ask the conditions under which her powers fell. Her magic was designed so that she could have to have sex to recharge them, though Jack Frost could’ve easily made it so. As for those demons she fucked in the past, they were clients that paid in advance to fuck her and acted like “random” encounters to keep up the illusion. And Midori was none the wiser to his back room deals to make a quick buck at the expense of her body. It was dumb luck that Beldr himself had paid a hefty sum to buy the girl off his hands, and now he was set for life.

“Magical Girl Dolly, ha! That hee-bitch was dumber than the other girls I had, hoo!” Jack Frost laughed. “Now with this money, even that hee-asshole Black Frost will have to listen to me! I’m set for life, hee-hoo!”

 


	5. Haru

Chapter 4-Haru

While the majority of Japan’s population was caught off guard by the sudden demon invasion, Haru was one of the few who watched the carnage and chaos with indifferent eyes, resigned to her fate. The minute she sang that song, she knew mankind’s days at the top of the food chain were numbered.

 When people screamed and ran, she stood still and stared. She knew the demons wouldn’t hurt her. It was part of the deal she made with the Shomonkai; unless it was with her consent, no demon could touch her, the woman who sang the song that opened the gate to the makai. To her, life was the same as always despite the Fall ravaging Tokyo within a week. Men were killed and enslaved, women turned into sex slaves, children corralled and indoctrinated into whatever sick cult or group the demons organized. She was apathetic to it all, for she knew it was inevitable.

 Haru was a beautiful young woman with short red hair and dull hazel brown eyes that would stare sightlessly forward without any change in her expression. He white dress hung off her lithe form with the ties in the back slightly loosened, allowing the front to hang off her breasts and display her cleavage, with black elbow gloves to complete her appearance. Haru was no outstanding beauty, but her fame as the lead singer in a band she was a part of with her best friend had garnered her lots of fans. It was fun at first, but the novelty wore off and she went about her life in a slump. Music was the only thing that brought her joy, and even that was starting to wear thin.

 Perhaps that was what made her so susceptible to Amane’s honeyed words. The girl came to her one day, and after a conversation that she could barely remember, convinced Haru to sing a song that would open the gateway between worlds. So, on Friday the 13th of all days, she sang her song and opened the portal to makai, allowing the demons to finally enter the human world en masse, torching the city within hours before spreading to other parts of the country. Haru never felt guilty, nor did she feel happy, she just felt…nothing. It was odd to be so uncaring to the death of millions and the enslavement of thousands, but she didn’t care about people she didn’t know about. Her best friend was dead, and her band broke apart and lost contact with each other soon after. There was nothing else for her, and all she could do was keep living.

 After the Fall, Haru’s status among the Shomonkai was almost equal to that of their high priestess. She was their harbinger, their muse. They treated her with respect, but even still, they offered her body as tribute to the demons alongside Amane. She had no qualms about them using her body for their pleasure. It felt nice, really nice. While the thought of copulating with these monsters would repulse most girls, it was almost soothing to Haru. Sometimes she would actively seek out some demons for sex, something that even Amane rarely does unless she had to. Their touch didn’t bother her, ingesting their seed didn’t make her sick, and having an inhuman cock defile her body for the hundredth time only further aroused her. In a society of humans, she was the black sheep, but in a world of demons, she was free and unrestrained.

 Right now, Haru was on her knees in front of the big, throbbing horse cock of an Orobas that stood before her. Her tunnel vision focused only on the inhuman shaft hanging low between his legs thanks to the gravity that pulled it down toward the floor. A primal feeling washed over her as she reached a hand out slowly, the screams and cries of the other Shomonkai women around her muffled and low. Despite having been no stranger to demon anatomy, it still surprised her with how large his cock was.

 ‘So hard…so soft…’ Haru thought as she ran a hand along its hard cock, marveling at its thickness. A cock that had impaled many women already and deposited countless loads of seed. It’s potent musk only aroused her more. ‘I want it.’

 The Orobas accepted her unspoken demand, grabbing hold of her, pulling her up off the ground and reached with one hand between her legs. Pushing up her dress, he tore off her skimpy white thong and pulled her weight against his strong body. “Take me, you beast. Show me how superior you demons are to mortal men!” She whispered hoarsely. At this point, Haru didn’t care about anything but the burning need brewing inside of her, the overwhelming, heart pounding delight that she was suddenly treated to as the beast slammed her down onto his cock with an unceremonious and harsh pull.

 The massive horsecock pushed into Haru and immediately she could tell it was too much, that Orobas was too well hung for her to endure this, but all she could do was scream in ecstasy, unable to fight the bliss that ripped through her. Haru surrendered to the demon and his massive cock even as her pussy felt like it was being torn in two, her body lowered down onto his dick and the sudden thrusts beginning, making her body heave as he got to work on her.

 ‘I feel so full!’ Haru thought haphazardly. ‘How is this all fitting inside me?’ Not that she was complaining; the pleasure was electrifying, and this wouldn’t be the first time she handled a cock this big. She loved getting dicked like this by default, loved the feeling of being stuffed and absolutely overloaded in ways that she couldn’t believe.

 Orobas didn’t say anything, just grunting and panting as he thrust away at Haru’s tight hole, showing her no mercy or patience amid the rapid hammering thrusts that shook her, driving his fat cock into her whether she could handle it or not. The tightness of the human girl’s body, which was very much not built for dicks of this magnitude, only made it even more exciting for him to pound into as he fucked her loose, forced her to accommodate his dick no matter what it took. His hands held tightly onto her body, dug her into her ass and holding her in place as he rocked her feverishly up and down, guiding her like a cock sleeve along his cock.

 Haru had long since forgotten the last time she ever had a human boy as her lover. All those weeks of getting fucked by these monsters had weaned her off human copulation forever. She gave heavy, breathless pants as she gave herself completely to the pleasure and sensations that overwhelmed her. His brutal thrusts were doing things to her that only helped galvanized her excitement and dragged her further into her depravity.

 “Ah!” Haru cried, head thrown back as she slammed herself down harder onto the cock hammering away at her, not that she was very much in control of anything right now, held up off her feet and impaled atop a massive cock, her body trembling as pain and pleasure mingled inside of her to form a confusing, heady mix of raw delight that being pushed far past her limits gave her. All Haru could think about was getting as deep into this depraved copulation as possible and how wonderful it was to surrender her body to these infernal creatures. No more sadness, no more loneliness and no more depression. Just pleasure.

 The groaning, grunting horse burying the whole of his cock into Haru’s pussy again and again let out an excited whine as he grabbed hold of her hips and moved her faster, rocking her up and down like a cock sleeve, effortlessly lifting her and putting his impressive length to work. It was more than Haru could handle as she was clearly left a moaning, gasping wreck twisting hotly about against her own frustrations and Orobas’s strong chest. The chaos that hung over the situation kept Haru losing her mind, twisting hotly within his grasp as she was fucked closer and closer to the raw, desperate release that she craved, that became all she could process. It was intense gratification on a level beyond her understanding and beyond her ability to endure, and it helped wash away the lingering worries of her personal demons; she couldn’t even remember her worries anymore, anything that happened right before Orobas speared her with his huge cock suddenly fading away and out of mind.

 Haru didn’t need to be told to give in, didn’t need to be encouraged or controlled. Just enticed, just given what she craved and presented with the chance to indulge in her hungers, the rest took care of itself as she writhed madly about in the frantic indulgence of everything she had ever asked for. Haru was out of control, and she loved every second of it, her screams carrying through the darkness without shame or hesitation as she gave herself completely to the bliss of being fucked like she always craved. All that mattered was release and the burning hot orgasm that tore suddenly through her.

 Orobas slammed her down onto his cock and let out a loud groan that almost immediately overwhelmed and silenced by Haru’s own louder screams as his massive horsecock that throbbed within her stretched out pussy pulsated and then erupted, gushing forward and pumping Haru full of cum until she couldn’t take anymore, then some more cum past there to boot. It was so good, so satisfying, and all Haru could think about was how much she craved more as she felt another unearthly orgasm help seal her utter acceptance of what she felt. She didn’t have the strength nor the willpower to really deny herself such bliss. She’d come too far and felt too much.

 Perhaps this was her punishment for allowing the demons entry to Earth; neverending pleasure and euphoria until her dying days (whenever that was, since the Bel demons had blessed their loyal followers with extremely long lives, herself included at Amane’s insistence). No relief until she reached the utter height of pleasure, unable to find solace with human men ever again.

 Dropping down to the floor, Haru found herself knelt in front of Orobas, his cock still rock hard, covered in her sticky juices as he said, “Clean it,” with a harsh tone. Haru didn’t need to be told twice.

 “Why wouldn’t I want to worship a fat horsecock?” She moaned, leaning forward and starting to feverishly lick all over the shaft like her life depended on it, wondering if she was going to be able to fit it into her mouth as her tongue ran along it and licked up her own sticky juices. Her gaping pussy leaked cum steadily down into a puddle on the floor, but she just didn’t care what kind of mess followed as she revered his dick and did precisely as she was told by the demon who had just fucked her hard enough to earn her utter submission.

 If this was her punishment for submitting mankind to eternal servitude to the demons, then she would gladly do it again.

XXXXXX

 Haru’s relationship with Amane was an odd one. Initially, the Shomonkai priestess had contacted her on having her sing the spell that would break the barrier between worlds, and Haru thought that once the deed was done, they were finished. But for some reason Amane made an effort to keep Haru in her company long after the Fall. Haru didn’t know why the azure haired girl had taken such a liking to her, but it was possible that she saw the older woman as some kind of kindred soul.

 Both girls had a hand in the end of mankind’s reign on Earth, and despite the general apathy with which they’ve displayed to the event, there was still that nagging guilt that ate away at them from the inside. They willingly brought about mankind’s end, and have forsaken their own race for personal reasons; for Amane, it was her duty to her family and the Shomonkai, for Haru, it was out of some sense of loneliness that drove her off the deep end. In this, they found comfort in each other, and Amane had made her, her sister in all but blood.

Perhaps that was why they had taken to being the playthings of demons so easily; they saw it as a punishment for their sins, an eternal craving for pleasure that cannot be appeased. Constantly hungering for cock, thirsting for semen, becoming literal whores pimped out by the higher demons for their beauty, which will never fade thanks to the blessings of the Bel overlords. Haru herself was never an amorous person, but she did find it strange that she had taken to having sex with demons as easily as she did.

‘Don’t try to fight it anymore. Let it consume you.’ The words echoed through Haru’s mind as she was embraced by tentacles, the big green appendages wrapping around her body and sneaking underneath her dress, rubbing against her skin as she whined, finding herself drawn closer and closer in toward Mara, a big green demon that looked more like a giant sentient cock with wavy tentacle limbs than anything else, but in some sick, twisted way, she was entranced by that. ‘You’ve got nothing left to lose anymore. Just give yourself to the unholy pleasure that you’ve earned for your service. Eternal pleasure the likes most can only dream of.’

 Haru reached out to caress Mara, moaning as she buried her face forward and licked his body. Her perky ass stuck out, hips wiggling as she felt the tentacles creeping up her dress, coiling around her legs. She whined, looking up at Mara with dreary eyes as if he was her idol who deserved her worship.

 “Lord Mara, will you please fuck this loyal servant into the broken slut she is?” She pleaded uncharacteristically.

 She was so earnest in her plea, genuine about the twisted desire she pleaded to Mara for, and Haru could feel the response even if she wasn’t given one vocally. Tentacles pushed quickly u her dress, faster now, and with a single push the cocks claimed her holes in tandem, filling her ass and pussy at the same time with the thick shafts that made her scream in excitement. Mara fucked her quickly, the tentacles pounding away at her with a vigor that left Haru shouting in surprise. She could feel the penetration pushing deep, bigger than most demon cocks she’s had and fucking her so quickly that she could she could feel herself becoming what she was fated to be for her role in mankind’s demise, and that in turn left her happy to worship this giant penis monster with her mouth, tongue dragging all over his body.

 Just as Haru began wondering if she was just wasting her time trying to tongue the demon, Mara seized her wrists with more tentacles and pulled her upper body back away from him. With her head drawn back, another tentacle pushed into her open mouth, silencing her moans but leaving her with something even better as she moaned loudly and began to suck on the cock. It thrust back and forth with a careless steady motion that forced just a little more dick into her mouth with each push forward, helping Haru feel the rawness of having all of her holes claimed by tentacles.

 The excitement of being taken like his had Haru feeling all dizzy, even above the mental fog hanging like a lull over her and keeping her confused. Her thoughts were only of lust, and what wonderful lust that was! Every part of Haru’s body burned with the craven need to be filled, to be fucked and depraved by the tentacles. She was the fallen songstress, the melancholy singer claimed by the tentacle monster and fucked into submission by it. So many nights getting lamenting on her loneliness and getting off with her fingers to half assed fantasies had left her with something that she just couldn’t deny, and as she now embraced it, all she could think about was the delight of finally experiencing something that made her dreams little more than specks in her consciousness.

 All she could hear were the sounds of her own gagging as Mara’s cock forced its way down her throat and the dicks in her ass and pussy drove in deeper in turn, her body being claimed with a ferocity that left her dizzy and frayed she felt no shame in it; she was being conquered and rightfully punished in a way befitting of her base desires. Doomed to forever be a slave to her own lust and to be seen as nothing more than a cum dumpster by the demons of the world.

 Not that Haru needed to be reminded, already deep in the madness of being triple penetrated by tentacles. She writhed hotly in the air as Mara lifted her up, leaving her suspended by tentacles as she was drilled with the big dicks in all her holes, treated to a brutality that should not have felt as good as it did, but every part of Haru ached for more. Tentacles pulled at her clothes, tearing at her silver dress from all sides to reveal stretches of flesh, leaving her in tatters and properly looking like a defeated, conquered femme fatale. She didn’t balk at having her long, lean body exposed to all, as she had long since forgone her modesty upon becoming a walking fucktoy.

 Drool ran down her chin as she was quite senselessly throatfucked by the tentacle that had gone from fucking her mouth to pounding itself down her gullet, brutalizing her to the absolute bliss of a girl whose touch with reality had gone from shaky to non-existent. She happily gagged and choked on the tentacle, feeling more and more like a sexual sacrifice instead of a voluntary offering by her own will. It was all coming together so oddly well for Haru, all connecting so properly and easily that it had to have been fate. This was what she was meant to do, how she was meant to be. All that depression and loneliness had all come together for this one brilliant moment of ecstasy, and all Haru could do was ride it out like the newly broken in slut for monsters she was.

 ‘This is what I am. A mindless toy, a living fleshlight for big, burly beasts that stand like men but have monstrous cocks.’ Haru’s mind grew hazy. ‘This is my punishment for submitting the world to this debauchery. And I’d do it again to experience this pleasure all over again.’

 These thoughts of blasphemy brought Haru to her climax, her holes clamping down on the cocks hammering away at them and she lost control. A scream of searing orgasmic delight tore through her throat as she lost herself, hips bucking, and she was surprised to feel the cock pull out of her throat suddenly. Cum erupted from all three of Mara’s dicks at once, pumping her ass and pussy full of the sticky cream while her face received a massive load. The feeling of a double creampie helped pushed her over the edge, as her eyes rolled back, her tongue hung out, and she gave the ahegao face to the monster who had broken her.

 All the while, she held onto Amane’s hand as the Shomonkai priestess was mounted by a Nue from behind, the two women fining support in each other even in their unconscious minds.

XXXXXX

Haru’s clothes had been torn away, leaving her dress in taters hanging off her lithe form, exposing her completely. All around her were assorted masculine looking demons, all resembling handsome men, all jerking their cocks off as they stood around Haru, who was on her knees perched over a very, very large dildo. It was big, and it was vastly different from an average dildo; this dildo was connected to a vat of sickly yellow cum graciously provided by the more burly grendel and troll demons. Like a normal cock, it was set to ejaculate when Haru reached her climax, something that she took her time in doing while rocking back and forth atop it, barely more than half an inch pushing her walls open.

 She performed this lewd show on a stage inside a familiar bar where she would have low key concerts with her former band. This bar was small, out of the way, and had that old timey jazz feel to it that just gave it a quiet atmosphere. One it was a place where men and women hung out to enjoy themselves, maybe put themselves on the map for small-time gigs; now it was a den of debauchery and sin, a place where demons would drink and fuck to their heart’s content. Of course they did this everywhere, but they loved this place specifically because of Haru.

 This was the ultimate form of betrayal to her old life. This bar was where she had began her singing career with her best friend. So many cherished memories were made here, and she was tarnishing it by turning it into a sex dungeon, where she put on a show for the creatures that she herself brought to this world by her power.

 “Enjoy the show,” Haru moaned and began to sink down on the toy a little bit. Her eyes fell on their dicks. Each and every one of them was masturbating to the sight of the slender songstress and the promise of pleasure that came with the show she was ready to put on. Biting her lip, Haru pushed down against the toy a little bit, whining as she felt it definitely prove more than she was ready for. “This is where people came to see me sing. Now it’s your turn to see me in action.”

 Licking her lips, she pushed down, crying in excitement as she threw her head back. The penetration and the way it spread her pussy open was more intense than she’d been expecting, but she was determined to give it her all and take the toy down, so she rose slowly and then pushed herself back down it again.

 “I’m going to make you all love me.” She moaned, biting her lip as the excitement swelled a little bit out of control. Haru was consumed by a need to give in and pleasure herself; she craved release, craved the public showing of her own needs and lust right before the hungry eyes of these monsters, and she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from achieving it. Not even the toy she had no idea how she was going to handle.

 Her modest breasts and perky butt jiggled as she gave the toy a nice, steady riding working herself down more and more with each push onto it. Determined and stubborn, Haru forced herself to sink further into place, moaning as she felt the dildo prove more challenging on each push down. She had never imagined penetration this deep before, but the pleasure was so intense that she embraced it without question, all while she watched.

 Before her eyes was an absolute treat as she saw all these demons jerking off, stroking their cocks furiously to the sight of her masturbating with the toy. It guided her to reach her hands up, to start kneading and playing with her tits to help add to the show, her sensitive nipples certainly happy for the rush of pleasure that came with it. The more she touched herself, the more Haru’s body burned with excitement and craven need; she was losing control and she loved every second of it.

 The more she took the toy into her pussy, the more Haru’s grasp on decency faded away. She licked her lips as she thought of how juicy their cocks looked, eying each and every one of them hungrily. The myriad of demons before her was so varied she couldn’t even think to identify them all and to do so would only have taken away from her time spent thinking about the thrills overwhelming her, so she just let that detail slip by; there were better things to think about, like how good it felt. She raced faster, more bounce in her body as she took the toy down, fondling herself more excitedly and watching them all stroke. So many big dicks drooling with pre-cum, sure to blow at any moment and Haru knew it wasn’t going to all for her. All because of her beauty and the show she was putting on.

 “Ngh, stroke your big cocks faster and cum all over me!” She screamed, slamming herself down and taking the last third or so of the toy at once. The searing excitement that came with being so full of fake cock had her lit up, had her losing herself completely to the sudden rush of intoxicating pleasure. She couldn’t slow down now, winding up faster as she rode the cock hard, hammering down onto it, and trying her best to race to the unceremonious finish she craved so badly.

 “Shower me with you love!” She screamed. “I want you to cover me in your love right now and show me how much you want me. Please, I need it all so badly!”

 Her begging finally caught on. With overlapping groans and grunts, the demons came suddenly, and Haru found herself awash with massive loads that came winding down on her body from all sides. Her face, her hair, her breasts, her thighs, even her ass was cummed on as the shower of spunk coated her, every last virile male demon completely giving himself to the pleasure, surrendering to the sensation and to Haru’s desperate demands.

 This finally brought Haru to her own orgasm, and she cummed around the thick dildo plugging her leaking hole. Feeling her muscles tighten around it, the toy gave a surprising shudder and began pumping thick troll and grendel cum into her womb. Haru’s eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue fell out limply as she felt her pussy and womb get filled beyond capacity by cum that’s been sitting for hours under the floor. With each pulse shot into her, her pussy would tighten reflexively.

 During all this, she didn’t stop the mad up and down bucking atop the fake dick as she rode herself senseless, rubbing cum all over her breasts and face. She felt so happy, the sticky, warm mess all over her giving her more joy than any words ever had. Haru felt herself overcome by joy and relief, and that was before the words rang out, the cries that made her the happiest woman alive.

 Overlapping demands of “Encore!” from the demons who all still held their rigid cocks actually made her squeal in excitement. This was still her home.

XXXXXX

 Over the past few months since Japan’s fall to the demons, Haru started noticing changes. The screams of men and women faded from almost daily terrors into rare altercations. Humans, though sitting at the bottom of the food chain, were now taking advantage of the new world order. Some humans joined up with demons to form mercenary gangs, others paid for protection via money or other means (usually sex), and there were even a few human/demon relationships that didn’t revolve around dominance and submission. The time for fear was slowly ebbing away for the land of the rising sun, and Japan was slowly being rebuilt into a society that would eventually encompass the entire world.  

 Haru didn’t care either way. She had long since made her home amongst the Shomonkai zealots that now ruled over the humans of Japan. She and Amane were sisters in all but blood, and together they served the demons faithfully, though she was more subdued about it than Amane was. Sex was a part of her life now, and she had yet to get bored of that line of work. Her only problem with this is that she rarely had a choice in what demons she allowed to fuck her.

 This was one of those occasions as a pack of demonic and playful incubi tore at her clothes, grabbing and fondling her taut body all over as she twisted in their grasp. Hands slapped at her perky, firm ass, rubbed at her bare pussy, and kneaded her breasts as the four horny demons kept up their aggressive fondling of her entire gorgeous form.

 The four groping demons happily shoved Haru down to the floor. One incubus got into place on the ground and she was seated atop his cock, and after spending so long being what she was now a prodigy at, Haru couldn’t resist the chance to indulge in something else, to bounce quickly and impatiently on the big, hard demon dick, already hard at work before the rest had even gotten to her. Another quickly took his place behind her, slapping her amazing, toned cheeks before stuffing her ass with his cock, and before she could let out a vulgar plea for more, a cock shoved its way into her mouth, an incubus hungrily thrusting away at her wet, hot hole while another came up beside her and quickly received a hand wrapped around his dick to jerk it off furiously.

 Four dicks. Haru was pleasuring four dicks at once. This was exactly what she needed, brimming with excitement as she embraced the delight of being ganged up on by ‘men’ who were fully happy to fuck her raw. Haru craved the attention, the admiration, the love they had for her and her body. Her loneliness had left her repressed, frustrated with herself and the world, and pretty much ostracized by her own machinations. But now she was surrounded by people who wanted her in every way possible.

 Bucking her hips back and forth to meet the cocks thrusting into her holes sloppily, Haru let the bulk of her attention fall on the two dicks in front of her, as she wrapped her fingers around the base of the dick she was sucking and finally pulled her head back, greedily slurping down the other one as she started to get down onto something she’d seen a Shomonkai priestess do; when a woman started to suck on two dicks at once.

 It was a greedy, unrepentantly slutty thing to do, and Haru could already feel herself winding up in excitement as she started to suck incubus cock number two; one dick wasn’t enough. In this case, actually, three dicks weren’t enough, and she was without shame about that fact as she pulled back from the second cock to go back to sucking the first.

 Establishing a rhythm easily, Haru was able to work over both cocks in tandem, moving her head back and forth between each of them while giving a thorough and eager sucking to both. She took the cocks down, happily letting them slide a little bit into her throat just so she could gag and sputter on them a bit as she flaunted her sluttiness to the wildly amused incubi being treated to her oral delight. She’d suck on one, throat it a little, and then slip over to the other cock and give it a deep, loving sucking too, not stopping for anything as she found herself all too fluidly working them over. Her hands remained a steady constant, jerking them off quickly and helping both come closer to release.

 Below the waist, Haru was stuffed full of big, hard cocks that thrust relentlessly into her holes. Her ass and pussy were both treated to harsh, rough fucks that left her screaming in delight, unable to hold still amid the excitement of what was being done to her. The incubi were utterly out of synch in their thrusts, completely incapable of settling into a rhythm together, which drove Haru absolutely insane with the inconsistency of it, but it all came around to pleasure in the end. She could feel everything they did feeding back into the bliss, especially the dominant slaps across her tight behind that both demons gave her as they made her body into their plaything.

 She was a whore now, a dirty fucktoy getting pounded by cocks. And it all felt amazing. It was no longer odd how a few demons could make her feel like she was in heaven; she was used to this, the unbearable pleasure that drove her insane during every orgy, the sexual worship they gave her as if she was some lust goddess. It was just a level or two below the treatment Amane got. She could act like it didn’t affect her, but it did. She acted like an apathetic badass that cared about little else, but she loved being treated like a gutter whore. And this was exactly what she deserved.

 Her attempt to keep sucking was interrupted by the sudden grabbing of her hair, as the incubi got tired of not going all out with her, and instead of being able to shift between dicks with her mouth, Haru was suddenly treated to the demons taking turn with quick burst of raw facefucking. She choked on the cocks that hammered relentlessly down her throat, little twenty second clusters of being unable to breathe before the dick pulled back and a thick mess of drool before the other cock slammed its way down and repeated the process all over again.

 Tears ran down her face, but they weren’t tears of agony or sorrow. They were a messy combination of pressure from the sudden brutalizing her throat was subjected to, and of raw joy; she wished she could speak and scream out in delight amid the ravaging of her body, the use of her like a cheap hooker, but the fact that she was too busy choking on cock and having the back and forth facefucking wear her down only made it even better. There was something about their aggression and the fact she was too busy being forced to service cock to speak that felt right to Haru. They were rougher with her, more aggressive, more callous, and she wanted that. Wanted all of that. She felt like nothing the incubi could do to her would be too much, and that was a damn good feeling to be high on. She was so happy to be here, and would have done anything, happily accepting the absolute worst in the name of enjoying herself.

 Stuffed full of demon cock and fucked every which way, Haru was on cloud nine, her hips refusing to slow down as she rocked desperately back and forth between the aggressions that her holes were subjected to. It was too much for her to bear, coming down from all sides and leaving Haru a confused, desperate mess of a woman, losing herself to the stick thrills and searing blisses. She was ready to accept it. Ready to become the depraved gangbang slut everyone would be ashamed of. It didn’t matter anymore; she had found happiness, and now she understood that that alone was worth the world.

 Haru came, and she came hard, eyes rolling back as she gave in, the overload of cock driving her up the wall with more pleasure and harshness than she could have ever been ready for. Back and forth she bucked, whining and twisting about between their bodies as they pinned her into place. Her ass and pussy were flooded with cum, the stick spunk pumping into her with more volume than she knew what to do with, while her face was blasted with two big loads, leaving her with a messy, lewd facial to have to deal with, but she was so happy to be treated to their cum, however they wanted to give it to her.

 “Thank you for pleasing this cum dump,” She whined to the demons, who laughed at her as they vanished into a puff of dark smoke, leaving her to shudder and whine in desperate wanting.

XXXXXX

 This was the life Haru led now. She was forever a walking cum dumpster at the mercy of the demons, venerated by the Shomonkai as their beloved “Whore of Babylon”. She was a darker version of the beloved Amane, a slut who did not hide her lusts and cravings behind a calm, steady façade. Some would think that all the sex had broken her, and though it did in a way, she was fully conscious of the choices she was making. This was the new world, and she had to adapt.

 This was her home, and she was accepted into it no matter how lewd or disgusting she was. She lost her humanity before the first demon even came through that portal. Such is the fate of the songstress.  

 

 

 

 


	6. Mari

Chapter 5-Mari

Mochizuki Mari was a woman who dedicated her life to helping others. As a school teacher and a nurse, she sought to make people’s lives better in a world that was becoming increasingly neglectful towards them. She wanted to make sure the children under her care were healthy and safe, no matter what they’re problems are. That was her job as nurse and she stood by that belief to the very end.

When the demons invaded Tokyo, she was having what she thought would be a normal work day. It wasn’t long before she heard the screaming and saw people getting eaten alive by hungry demons ripped straight out of mythology. Men, women…children; it was a sight she would never forget. And when the rest of the city fell to chaos, Mari took it upon herself to protect the students of the school who hadn’t succumbed to the madness of the slaughter outside the school walls or to their own despair (quite a few teachers and students took the easy way out by killing themselves to escape the horror of being eaten alive by demons), and to ensure the safety of herself and those who used the school as a makeshift safe house, she took it upon herself to make some sacrifices; one of them being her body.

It was a deal made out of desperation. So many people had already been killed by rabid demons, the school halls ran red with blood and Mari knew she was next on their list. Desperate and afraid not just for herself but also for the students and teachers, Mari made a deal with a powerful demon that had some influence in this part of Tokyo. It was no different than selling her soul to the devil, but instead of giving her soul, it was her body that was no longer hers. In the waning hours of the day, her body belonged to the demons that protected the school, which was a sanctuary for the people who survived the initial onslaught.

Mari’s head bobbed steadily along Grendel’s cock, his impressively endowed shaft shoved partly down her throat as she sat on her knees pleasuring the demon that defended the school against the horrors of the new Tokyo. Her tight orange sweater was pushed up over her ample breasts, and her skirt was raised above her hips, leaving her pantyless crotch exposed for what was to come after the blowjob.

Grendel was a big demon, standing a little above two feet taller than the woman, and was incredibly muscular; so it can be left unsaid that the cock Mari was taking down her throat was above average for what a woman like her should take. But she was used to this, and Mari was a bit ashamed to admit that she had become a bit addicted to the taste of his cock, gagging happily on his shaft as she started to quicken the pace, getting fast, wet and noisy. Grendel leaned against the medical table in the nurse’s office guiding her head with his large hand, keeping her down further and eagerly guiding the deep throat into a harsh face fuck.

Mari felt his hand twisting in her hair a bit, tugging the back of her head as he guided her. His legs spread wide and she grasped his muscular thighs, digging her fingernails in harshly as he continued to violate her mouth with an eager and careless kind of pace. The utter savagery of it all sent a guilty rush of pure bliss shuddering through Mari as she took the demon’s brutal face fucking in stride. Being used like this by a variety of demons sort of helped her adapt to the depravity and oddity of it all. Some demons she serviced didn’t even have fully humanoid forms, and these types of demons were certainly an experience she’ll never forget.

Back and forth her head rocked, noisily choking on the thick cock down her throat, a bit of drool leaking along her chin as she gave herself up completely to the vulgar madness of being sloppily face fucked. There was nothing she could do but sit there and take it as her hair was pulled and her throat was stuffed, tears starting to form in her eyes from the sheer pressure on her. These weren’t tears of sadness. These were tears brought about by a large shaft thrusting up into her mouth and slithering down her throat with little care for her well being. It was so wrong to admit, but she felt slightly aroused by this rough fucking she was taking. Despite her lingering reservations, some sick, depraved part of her enjoyed every twisted, filthy second of this insane indulgence.

Grendel’s hips worked overtime, his grunts getting louder as he went all out on Mari’s pretty face, subjecting her to the worst face fucking he could give, savoring the utter surrender that she gave him, right up until those final seconds when he pulled back from her mouth and held her right up to his twitching cockhead, making sure that as he came, he did so all over her face. Cum streaked across her features, splattering onto her face and in her mouth. Mari just sat there panting as her vision was covered in a thick glazing of cum.

Mari unconsciously swallowed the globs in her mouth and tried to catch her breath, massaging her sore throat. However, she had little time to recover as Grendel’s large scar ridden hands grabbed her shoulders and effortlessly lifted her body until she was sitting on the examination table. Grendel stepped forward and grabbed hold of her legs, hooking them up over his shoulders and using it to shove Mari’s back down onto the table. Squeezing her thighs a little too tightly, he slammed forward, one single, clumsy thrust sheathing his cock right into her heated pussy. He didn’t hold back on it either, shoving into her and delighting in the way she gave an unwitting squeal, her sweaty breasts bouncing as he shoved into her hard enough to rock her whole body.

Mari couldn’t focus with the giant cock spreading her folds open and impaling her pussy with tremendous force. Despite their differences in size, Grendel held nothing back when he went at her. He rarely did, not caring if he broke her for good so long as he got his fair share of pussy. Her plump body had long since acclimated to taking cocks as large as his, even having the long, pointed dicks belonging to the incubi multiple times in the past. Her body was no longer suited for the human penis of a man, Mari’s body belonged to the demons whom she sold her body to for the protection of the students and teachers.

Harsh, rough thrusts made the table creak as Grendel held nothing back, his cock shoving its way into Mari again and again. She was so divinely tight around him, his thick shaft opening her up forcefully and pounding her loose as she found far too much enjoyment in being rough with her, careless and dragging his rough fingers and dirty nails along her pale thighs as he kept her squirming. There was no reason to hold back, Mari was just a human with a good pussy and lovely body to fuck. She wasn’t on par with a few demonesses out there, but she was a step above the normal human stock.

Each push into her was a noisy, wet smacking sound as her soaking wet pussy was filled and the harsh impact of flesh rang out in the room. Grendel didn’t mind fucking her hard enough to leave her with a few bruises, and secretly, neither did Mari. It was a deeply fucked up scenario for the young woman, but she couldn’t say no anymore after having her cunt ravaged by these inhuman beasts. And that wasn’t even counting some of the more…fluid female demons.

After a few minutes of rough fucking, Mari found herself turned over quite suddenly, her feet clumsily finding the floor as Grendel quickly and effortlessly got her upright and bent over the table, a hand crashing down onto her perky ass and making her yelp as he let out a possessive snarl. The towering brute continued to pound happily forward, fucking her even harder and faster now as he reached the final act of his brutal fucking. Grendel said nothing, only giving bestial grunts of pleasure as Mari’s screams and moans overturned his savage noises.

Mari whined, pushing back against him, relishing in having her hair pulled as he gave her his absolute worst. Her hands squirmed about on the table as she felt him use his grip in her hair to shove her cum covered cheek down against the table. He was rough and aggressive, but all of those sensations went right between her legs.

The sounds of their hard, rapid fucking grew louder and nosier, her ass bouncing from the savage thrusts and from every strike across her bottom, she wondered how much more of this she could take. The darkest, most depraved parts of Mari’s inner desires relished in being used as nothing more than a cum dumpster. Her ass was left red and her scalp ached, and just before his strikes to her ass went past the level of arousing pain and into harsher territory, he let go and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down to the table completely, gripping them so tight that she knew there’d be some bruising there, but she didn’t care anymore.

“Fuck, please cum inside me. I’m just a…c-cum slut for you demons.” Mari pleaded, her face flushed and sweaty. “That’s all we humans are, just a bunch of cock sleeves for your lovely cocks. So please, use this cum slut for what she was born for!”

Her words were entirely out of character and it almost made her wince to even say it, but for Grendel, hearing them was enough. He slammed forward one last time, spine arching back as he let out a loud, harsh groan, losing himself inside that tight cunt. He growled, hands tightening around her wrists as he kept her pinned down while he came inside her. Hot, thick potent cum pumped deep into the moaning and delighted Mari, who screamed as her own orgasm struck, her inner walls greedily milking his spasming cock as she shudder and bucked beneath him.

Grendel’s climax had ended long before Mari’s and once his flow of jizz ceased filling her stretched cunt, he pulled his fat cock out and released her. Cum poured out and down her sweaty thighs as she was left bent over the table, her ass cheeks red and her hair pulled from its ponytail. Grendel left the office without a word, squeezing through the doors and pushing past the small group of adventurous girls who were listening in on the session with red faces and wet pussies.

Mari couldn’t move, she didn’t want to in fact. She just laid there bent over the table letting her body cool down from the rough fucking she just had. She heard some of the more “adventurous” female students walking over to her, but she didn’t bother getting up. This was the fate she chose and she didn’t regret her choice even now.

As she drifted to sleep, Mari’s mind thought back to that fateful night when she first met the demon that brought her into this life. The demon named Kudlak.

XXXXXX

It was a week after the portal appeared over Tokyo and the chaos in the city was still going strong. As the portal encompassed the entire city, there was no place safe for the millions of humans who lived there. Creatures from mythology and folklore fell upon the frightened people and they devoured anyone in sight. Most demons ate people with the ferocity of hungry lions or wolves, some of the more depraved demons snatched women up and raped them on the spot. Others abducted children and took them away for reasons no one could fathom, or wanted to think about. Law enforcement and the military were quickly subjugated by the more powerful demons and their magic, and once the opposition was gone, the demons went all out.

For the school Mari worked at as a nurse, it was no different. Demons invaded the school and partook in the flesh of the students and teacher there. Scared out of her mind, everywhere Mari ran led to horrific scenes of seeing boys and girls she saw on a daily basis being eaten alive, blood and body parts littering the once spotless hallways. Mari turned another corner and spotted two girls being mounted by a pair of demons, an incubus and a nue, and were being fucked from behind. They cried and screamed, but their faces were red and sweaty, unable to do much as their young pussies were stretched wide for the cocks invading their womb.

Scowling, Mari had grabbed a broom and broke off the tip to make it sharp and ran through the third floor, rescuing what students she could find. There weren’t many who had escaped the initial invasion and she could only hide them all in the teacher’s lounge until it was safe. As she went down to the second floor, she heard a loud scream coming from a classroom down the hall. Mari ran to the room and flung the door open, revealing another one of her students being assaulted by a demon.

The girl was held in the arms of a demon with skin as black as the dark clothes he wore and was gaunt across his body. Yellow eyes stared up at Mari as his head was latched onto the girl’s neck, his throat shifting slightly every second. He was drinking.

Mari hesitated for only a second, but she raised her makeshift weapon to beat the demon off the girl. She barely took a step before she suddenly found herself slammed against the wall, pinned to by the demon’s body. She hadn’t even seen him move!

Mari struggled, but her hands were held above her head by one of his in a strong grip, and her broom spear lay on the floor out of her reach. Mari slammed her knee up into him with all her strength, but all it did was get a grunt from him before he yanked her head back with one hand and sank his fangs deep into her neck. She mewled in pain as he slurped viciously at the rivulets of blood running down onto her shirt. She tried struggling against him, but as he drank she became weaker, and he stronger.

Her heavy breathing, mixed with the noises of him drinking was the only sound in the classroom. Her mind began to dull, the fight instinct leaving her pull by pull, replaced with the sudden urge to sleep. A voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to do something, anything to get this monster off her.

Seeking to break his hold on her, she struggled against his hand holding hers with all of her might, and felt him growl against her throat, stopping his consumption of her blood to glare at her.

“I sense something in your blood…you are different from the others.” He said in a gravelly voice. “You may be of some use to me.”

With that, he loosened his grip on her wrists and tenderly moved her head to the other side, baring the rest of her neck to him. His fangs once again entered her throat, less violently this time. As his tongue and lips worked at the fresh wound, his hand released her wrists and began to roam. Still pinned to the wall, she was losing the battle against sleep. Her vision began to dim and her breathing grew more labored.

Then her eyes flew open in shock when she felt his hand caressing her chest. Large, clawed hands groped at her large breasts, his claws tearing at her tight sweater and bra to get to her bare chest. Twin trails of red trailed down to her cleavage as his switched his focus between drinking from her and groping her chest, using her body for his pleasure. Eventually he stopped drinking from her and pulled back, allowing her to see his demonic visage with his bloodstained teeth and hollow, skeletal face.

“No…” Mari whimpered as he leaned down to lick her blood from her chest, suckling on her tits and lightly biting into her nipples. She had little strength to move, let alone resist him as he used her body like a cheap whore.

The demon stopped his abuse of her saliva slick chest and pulled her weakened body over to one of the tables, pushing her down onto her back. Mari panted as she felt him pull her skirt up and tear her panties off, getting between her legs. She froze as she felt something large push against her moistening folds-his cock. Unable to scream, Mari could only gasp as she felt the demon grip her thighs tightly and push forward, sinking his cock slowly into her.

He didn’t need long to find a solid rhythm as he sank his cock into her wet depths, pulling in and out of her body with practiced ease. Mari found herself groaning as he grabbed her legs and pulled her up a bit, getting them against his hips as he began to work himself faster against her, holding onto her legs and using them for a grip, one hand lifting her leg higher while the other cupped and squeezed at her ass, his hips working steadily and harshly to give her everything he could.

Thing was where things took a turn for the better for Mari, confused at her growing arousal and pleasure at this strong fucking. A hot, pounding sense of exhilaration surged through her as the demon fucked her with the relentless, tireless pace as only a demon could manage, the sensations that pulled through her body quickly leaving her almost drunk on the pleasure and bliss of her depraved situation. All around her, people were dying or being raped just like her, and yet here she was being fucked on a table in a classroom with the unconscious body of one of her own students lying just a foot away from her. This sense of depravity and wrongness with the whole thing only increased her arousal and made her pussy wetter for his plundering cock, which kept this endless cycle going.

It wasn’t long at all before Mari was a twisting, moaning wreck beneath the demon’s thrusts, moaning and whining and just generally completely losing herself to the delights she felt burning up within her, hotter by the second. The demon groaned, sharp fangs gnashing together as her slick inner walls greedily clung to his cock, begging him to cum as she drew closer in turn to her own mad release. This was more than she knew how to handle, but Mari, unable to do anything else about her predicament, just let her body embrace this new, inhuman pleasure, losing herself to the unwilling fucking she was subjected to.

The demon growled and grunted, his thrusts increasing in pace and ferocity, his cock throbbing within her as he also reached his fast approaching climax. His hips slapped loudly against her plump thighs, his claws digging painfully into her bouncing ass as he pounded her harder and faster, driving himself to that sweet, sweet orgasm that humans and demons alike worshipped in equal value.

Eventually they both reached that climatic peak at the same time, the demon slamming his cock one final time into Mari as he felt himself hit a peak he rarely had time to reach. With a hard groan and tightening of his grip on her ass, he came, pumping hot see deep into the needy pussy wrapped around his spasming, twitching cock. She yelled out in shock as the sensation helped push her over the top too, and as her inner walls began to tighten around him, the demon gave a few more short thrusts just to make sure he milked out every last drop he could muster.

Mari, sweaty and dazed, tired from the recent fucking and losing nearly a pint of her blood, laid on the table, almost on the verge of unconsciousness. The demon pulled his softening cock from her cum filled cunt and looked down at her motionless body.

“Your blood is something special human.” The demon Kudlak said. “You want to save these people, yes? Then how about we make a deal?”

With those words spoken, Mari was dragged into a literal deal with the devil to save the people she worked with daily.

XXXXXX

Kudlak, having become addicted to her blood and her body, forged a pact with Mari. As long as he and the demons under his command had their way with her on a sexual level, they will not only leave the humans in the school alone, they’ll even defend the school, to a certain level of security.

Mari turned her head, baring her neck, and after a moment she felt his teeth gently sink into her flesh. They punctured the skin, pierced the vein and she gasped. But the pain was no greater than that which she felt whenever he hit into her arm, or more lately her breast or thigh. More and more she found the strange sensation arousing, exciting beyond measure. She knew it was a horrible sin…yet she shivered with pleasure as he began to slowly suck her blood, filling himself.

Her body belonged to Kudlak now, and that was her reality. Mari had long since accepted that, just as she accepted his fangs piercing the flesh of her neck, arm, thigh, even her breasts. It wasn’t long before she developed a sort of addiction to these pre-sex feeding sessions, and now, as he fed at her neck, her body tingled and shivered as the sick pleasure was gained from this.

She shut her eyes and let out her breath in a shaky sigh. His lips were cold against her skin, his bony hands resting upon her arms as he drank deeply. He always took at least a pint of blood from her every week to fill himself before he had her. She could already tell he was reaching his limit and would be done soon.

Her vision began to dim from the loss of blood and he finally pulled away, fangs lined red, a thin stream of the liquid trailing down his chin to drip upon her almost exposed breasts. Licking up the blood that lined her neck, Kudlak spun her around and bent her over the table that belonged to some student who was probably dead by now. Having forgone her usual doctor’s coat, Mari wore only a tight orange sweater and a long dark blue skirt, which was soon pushed up to expose her taut ass.

Kudlak wasted no time in getting into position, grabbing hold of his dick and pushed forward, pumping into her. He moved slowly at first as he worked his cock inch by inch, each thrust easing a little more into her slick pussy, so tight and hot, so ready to get fucked. Once he had his dick about two thirds of the way in, a single, harsh slam buried himself the rest of the way in, Mari screaming in delight a she felt the incredible fullness that followed. His big dick filled her like none ever had before, and even after multiple couplings, getting speared on his cock never got old to her.

The thrusts started quick and hard, promising to not only get quicker and harder in the process as he began to pound into Mari and slowly make use of his inhuman strength. He showed her hot twat no mercy as his hands groped and kneaded her lovely ass, making sure every thrust forward was a good one, a deep one. He not only used all his strength, but all his size as well, to make sure his hips slammed against her backside, his balls swinging forward to smack against her thigh, and his cock pushed into her so deep she could feel his head lightly brushing the opening to her womb.

Mari let out lustful, needy moans, as she gave herself up to this demonic bloodsucker who had a monopoly on her entire being. She begged for him to cum inside of her as she slammed her backside against his lap feverishly, bucking in anticipation and excitement that made the throbbing heat inside of her spin out of control with need. She was gone, ready to lose herself, and lose herself she did as she fucked herself back against Kudlak’s massive prick.

With eager moans she gave in, and as Kudlak slammed balls deep into her one last time, he seemed content to be dragged down with her, gripping Mari as if she was a prized possession that should not be left out of his sight. She fell into the blissful throes of her orgasm, which was only enhanced by the sudden flood of gooey, creamy spunk filling her up.

Once her climax faded, her head fell to the desk, panting roughly and her eyes falling shut even as Kudlak’s cock slowly became erect again in her cum filled cunt. He pulled on her hair to drag her head up a little and felt the sharp sting of his fangs burying into her neck to drink his fill as he started thrusting into her again. Mari just let him do as he pleased; this was all part of the deal after all.

Blood and sex, two elements of what was now the way of the world. Mari had long since accepted that this was her life now in the capital of the demon world, the Demon City of Tokyo.


End file.
